1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and a method, in particularly, to a device and a method for transmitting light signals.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, microfluidic systems, also called microfluidic chips, are extensively developed. Since microfluidic systems hold the advantages of rapid reaction rate, high sensitivity, high reproducibility, low cost, low pollution, and so on, they are widely used in various applications such as biological, medical, and photoelectric applications.
In photoelectric application, the microfluidic system can be used as a device for transmitting light signals, i.e., an optical waveguide. This kind of microfluidic system usually has a fixed and grooved microchannel as well as a pump for fluid driving in the microchannel. External light signals (light rays) can be coupled into the fluid filled in the microchannel, and then transmitted within the fluid by the total internal reflection.
However, the above-mentioned microfluidic system has the shortcoming of light attenuation. The microchannel is made of solid materials, so its surfaces are inevitably rough and irregular after manufacturing. Therefore, when the light ray hits such surfaces, it would be scattered, i.e., reflected in random directions, reducing the intensity of the light ray. In addition, the fixed microchannels determine the direction of the light ray, which is hardly changeable or programmable during operation. Furthermore, the pump of the microfluidic system is another shortcoming of the microfluidic system, because it increases the overall dimensions and cost of the microfluidic system.
Hence, the inventors of the present invention believe that the shortcomings described above are able to be improved and finally suggest the present invention which is of a reasonable design and is an effective improvement based on deep research and thought.